


Ring

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e09 The Real Ghostbusters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fans of the Supernatural series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

MJ's phone rings. "I found this great place for the con," Becky says. "It's this hotel with a ghost story, and I thought we could LARP a hunt!"

"Tell me about the ghost," MJ says.

"Her name's Leticia Gore..."


End file.
